


Un-Dress

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Dress, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pen is mightier than the scythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Dress

Eric sighed. When Alan dug his heels in, he dug as deep as a tree. “Alan.”

 

“No.” Alan was not having a bit of it, thanks.

 

“It’s the best chance we have of catching the demon.” Grell insisted, holding item of dispute under Alan’s nose. “He prefers-“

 

“I know that.” Alan crossed his arms, voice icy. “It’s not in my job description.”

 

“That can be changed, Reaper Humphries.” Will raised an eyebrow, taking out Alan’s file and his pen. “You are the only one of us near the size of the average human female.”

 

“Fine! I’ll wear the bloodydamned dress!”


End file.
